Escapism
by michkapish
Summary: Two hard working women need a break now and then, and happen to find solace withing each other. Cuddy/Thirteen, may become M eventually..
1. Chapter 1

She sat behind her desk,staring down at the blotter. A dark brown curl fell forward on her face, As she backhanded the offending strand, brushing her cheek along the way, she heard a knock on the door. Looking up, Lisa Cuddy felt a slight flush come to said cheeks as a tall brunette strode into her office. Her hips swayed with each step, and her bright eyes flicked from the floor to the Dean as she neared.

"Doctor Hadley," Cuddy began, "what can I do for you?"

As Thirteen began her explanation of the path her team wished to follow in regards to their current patient, Cuddy's mind drifted. She payed little attention to the younger doctors words, but was sure to not the main details.

Her mind instead flittered to the more tangible details. Thirteen's slender legs were crossed at the ankle as she stood and leant one hand on the desk. Her top hugged the curve of her waiste created by her current stance, and her free arm gestured effortlessly as she spoke. Cuddy had always appreciated the doctor. Something about her just seemed very grounding, and her presence seemed to demand an attention that didn't seem to seek.

"So, would you be able to sign off on that, then we can get started tonight and see results by the morning?" Remy took a deep breath as she came to the conclusion of her explanation.

She suppressed a sigh and hoped the Dean hadn't noticed the frustration in her tone, and hadn't picked up on her rapidly deminishing level of motivation.

"Sure, hand it over." Cuddy was unable to suppress a sigh of her own, and almost jumped when she heard a soft, breathy laugh. Looking up, she caught sight of a lop-sided smile that was apparently infectious.

"What?" She queried through a newly-formed grin.

"Oh, nothing," Remy blinked slowly as she chickled again, "I'm just glad I'm not the only one that feels like that, I was beginning to think I was surrounded by robots."

Cuddy smiled and shook her head, "We all wear down at the end of the week. Even robots would if they didn't refuel, I suppose." She realised she was thinking out loud, and met emerald green eyes to guage Thirteen's mood. She seemes to know exactly how the Dean was feeling.

"Thanks for the reminder, I'll be sure to top up on the way home!" Remy smiled, Cuddy obviously took refuge in the momentary distraction that was her presence, and it felt like a bit of a break for herself aswell.

"I'm glad to hear you intend on going home tonight-" Cuddy started, then, realising how her admission may be misinterpreted, she added: "Is someone else staying with the patient?"

"Taub and Foreman will take it in shifts, Chase and I took last night." She nodded slowly.

"Well, if you're planning on heading out a bit earlier than the usual midnight, would you like to get a coffee? I certainly need to refuel at some point today!"

Remy smiled and thought for a moment, she wasn't sure what Cuddy was asking, but she was far to tired to overthink it now.

"That'd be great," she aquiesced, "I'll come by in about an hour."


	2. Chapter 2

Thirteen watched the clock tick over as she sat in their diagnostics office. It had been 50 minutes since she had spoken to Cuddy, so decided it was time to get ready to go. Scared to appea too eager, she had decided to be a little bit late, which was hard because she so desperately wanted to get out of there. Giving a curt nod to Taub and Foreman, Chase had already left, she headed down the hallway to the changeroom containing her locker, laptop bag slung over one shoulder, boots clicking softly on the tiles.

Cuddy smiled to herself as her peripheral vision caught sight of Thirteen in the clinic. Moments later, she heard the same knock that had interrupted her earlier that day. And how glad she was for the interruption.

"Hey, how are you going?" Thirteen asked tentatively, incase Cuddy had changed her mind.

"Pretty much done here, hold on a sec." She pressed a few keys on her keyboard, and Remy heard the fmiliar sound that indicated she had just logged out of the PPTH system. Cuddy leaned under her desk and preceeded to turn off the computer at the wall. Remy wondered what the point of this was, as her computer was both off and password protected, not to mention the lock on her office door – the chances of hacking were improbable. Cuddy glanced up and saw the bemused expression on her face.

"It saves electricity!" She defended. Thirteen could only smile and readjust the laptop strap pressing on her shoulder. Cuddy grabbed her briefcase and coat from next to her desk and stood.

"Ready?" She asked.

Thirteen smiled and gave a nod. "So, where are we going?"

They exited the office, Cuddy locking the door behind them, and left the hospital. Having agreed on a cafe that wasn't too close-by, they took their respective cars, Cuddy leading the way. Thankful for someone to follow, Thirteen shook her head at the complexity of the trip, she had no idea where she was going. Upon arrival, she slipped into a free parking, _What are the chances? s_he thought, and headed inside. Cuddy was sitting in a booth near the back, dim light making her brunette curls shine as she took off her coat and lay it beside her.

"How on earth did you ever find this place?" Remy started.

"It was an accident." Came the explanation. "I got lost and came in here to get directions, ended up coming back a few times, I like the feel of things here."

"I can see that.." She said softly and turned her head to scan the rest of the cafe.

"What do you mean?" The question took Remy by surpirse, and she whipped her head back to the Dean.

"Hmm?"

"You said 'I can see that'," Cuddy smiled, "what do you mean?"

"Oh, well," she strated, "I just, well, you look very comfortable." Lame though it ma be, she wouldn't dare voice her true thouhts. This woman was her boss' boss, and she couldn't forget that.

"Thirt-" Cuddy started.

"Remy."

"Remy," the name felt smooth on her lips. She took a deep breath and smiled to shake the thought, then stood, "What would you like to drink?"

The conversation over coffee – decaf for Remy – was light hearted and easy. They touched on work, their respective university days, the current Team, and even a little bit on music, which surprised Thirteen. She hadn't expected the woman before her to have such interests. Why she would think that she had no idea, and she resolved to try and see Cuddy as a human, as well as her boss' boss. Sipping the last of her Mocha-latte, Cuddy tipped her head back to catch the last few drops. Her back arched slightly, and she felt her leg brush against Thirteen's under the table. Pretending not to have noticed, she was shocked at the jolt that ran through her.

Remy was scanning the cafe once again when she felt Cuddy's leg brish against hers under the table. Pretending not to notice, she took a deep breath and hoped it would alleviate the bluh creeping along her chest. She was sure it was a reaction to contact, but needed further proo that her bod was actually responding this this woman that was _so_out of bounds. Scheming in her mind, she decided on a plan. She needed to test her own reaction to the proximity, and desperately hoped that her body wasn't following her mind in it's begginnings of liking for the older woman before her. Not that she would mind, they got on much better than she had anticipated, and that soft chuckle that elicited from Cuddy was music to her ears.

"Do you know where the bathroom is?" She asked.

"Uhm, yeah," she twisted in her seat and pointed at a door in the corner behind her.

"Be right back." Thirteen excused herself. She rose from the badded booth seat and moved slowly to Cuddy's side of the table. Still moving, she placed her hand on the woman's slightly coverd shoulder and squeezed gently. "Don't go anywhere." She smiled sweetly and let her hand trail off the older doctors arm as she headed to the bathroom.

_What.. _Cuddy thought, _was that? _Tiny bumps rose across the flesh that remy had grazed, and Cuddy felt her cheeks pinking.

_Damn, _thought Thirteen, as she felt the slight burn in her fingertips. She staood in front of the mirror and ran a hand through her hair. _Dayumn._ Grinning to herself, she pictured Cuddy sitting in the booth, face flushed, creamy skin glowing under the dim light. She wished she had been able to see her reaction, but the second part of her sceme would let her do just that. Her stomach flipped at the thought of what she had in mind. She had to be careful, though, because if she got a bad reaction, she had to be able to brush it away and continue their professional relationship.

Cuddy could never know she was being tested.


End file.
